


love isn’t random

by blackbirdxfly



Category: GOT7
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Canon Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, Jaebeom just has a lot of feelings, M/M, birthday fic but also lowkey an anniversary fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdxfly/pseuds/blackbirdxfly
Summary: “Alright,” Jinyoung agrees easily. “I’m pretty sure I’ve got nothing but kimchi in my fridge right now anyway. I might as well mooch off you.”“Yeah, yeah,” Jaebeom mutters, waving a hand dismissively, because Jinyoung knows by now that anything that’s Jaebeom’s is his. The only thing Jaebeom has ever been selfish about when it came to Jinyoung is, well, Jinyoung himself.He doesn’t see that changing anytime soon.





	love isn’t random

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Jinyoung Day! I hope he knows he is very loved.
> 
> Title from 'Infinity' by Jaymes Young.
> 
> _Meet me at the bottom of the ocean_   
_Where the time is frozen_   
_Where all the universe is open_   
_Love isn't random, we are chosen_

When dance practice ends the evening before Jinyoung’s birthday and they’re all packing up to leave, Jaebeom nudges him. “Come over?”

“Are you sure, hyung? It’s almost eleven already,” Jinyoung says, brows furrowing.

With a comeback, KCON Thailand and the European leg of their tour around the corner, the group had decided to forego dinner and get some extra practice time in instead. And tomorrow, they’ll be back in the dance studio early morning to continue where they left off. In other words, it’s crunch time.

“I’ve got some food at home, we just have to heat it up,” Jaebeom shrugs. “And you can always stay over.” He says it casually, but he’s really hoping Jinyoung will stay the night.

“Alright,” Jinyoung agrees easily. “I’m pretty sure I’ve got nothing but kimchi in my fridge right now anyway. I might as well mooch off you.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Jaebeom mutters, waving a hand dismissively, because Jinyoung knows by now that anything that’s Jaebeom’s is his. The only thing Jaebeom has ever been selfish about when it came to Jinyoung is, well, Jinyoung himself.

He doesn’t see that changing anytime soon.

———

After they get dropped off at Jaebeom’s, it doesn’t take him long to heat up the food already on the stove while Jinyoung sets the table for them out in the lounge.

Jaebeom smiles to himself as he listens to Jinyoung talk to the cats.

“Aw, I know, kids,” Jaebeom hears. They’ve probably surrounded Jinyoung to beg for pets and under-the-chin scratches. “Your dad hasn’t been paying enough attention to you, huh? Hyung’s awful, I know,” Jinyoung coos sympathetically like he’s commiserating with them.

“Is it not enough that you trash talk me in front of the members, Jinyoungie? Now my cats too?” Jaebeom calls out, amused. 

“Hush,” Jinyoung calls back, managing to sound admonishing. “I was just about to tell them that the reason they haven’t been getting attention is that you’ve been busy working hard to keep affording their premium cat food and toys.”

“Please,” Jaebeom scoffs. “Like they need my attention when they get enough from you alone.”

Jinyoung doesn’t even reply, apparently too immersed in his one sided conversation with the cats. It only serves to prove Jaebeom’s point further. 

For a brief moment, Jaebeom imagines them in another world, another reality, where Jaebeom is an ordinary man with an ordinary office job, and gets to come home at the end of each work day to his extraordinary partner. Maybe they’d still be raising some extraordinary cats. Or extraordinary kids. The thought takes Jaebeom’s breath away because he knows that even if he weren’t doing music and worked a boring job and lived in a tiny apartment, he’d probably still be content with life. Because in that other world, that other reality, his extraordinary partner would still be Jinyoung.

———

“You really shouldn’t have,” Jinyoung scolds even as he shovels down big spoonfuls of rice and stew.

“I wanted to. It was nothing,” Jaebeom says honestly. He can’t say he regrets making the decision of sacrificing an hour of sleep in the morning to cook Jinyoung’s favourite jjigae when he is so clearly enjoying it.

Jinyoung is no stranger to Jaebeom’s cooking but with their busy schedule, Jaebeom knows he appreciates it when Jaebeom takes the time to cook homemade meals like this, especially when the alternative of ordering in can be so much more convenient.

Jaebeom eats at a more sedate pace for once and watches with fond satisfaction as Jinyoung polishes off his bowl of rice. He doesn’t even care that he’s blatantly staring – Jinyoung is used to it at this point. 

As Jinyoung raises his hand to feed himself another mouthful of soup, Jaebeom catches the time on his wristwatch and gets out of his seat. There’s only three minutes left until midnight.

“Wait here,” he says, touching Jinyoung’s shoulder gently when he makes an inquisitive noise. 

Jaebeom swiftly grabs his film camera from his room and hurries to the kitchen to get Jinyoung’s birthday cake out of the fridge. Two minutes left. He lights a single candle in the small cake, and carries it out as quickly and carefully as he can to his unsuspecting other half. 

Jinyoung looks surprised for a moment before finally realising what’s going on. Then, he breaks out into a delighted smile. 

“You remembered my birthday,” he says, biting his lip. 

“I’ve never forgotten it.”

“I know but… we’ve been so busy, I may have,” Jinyoung admits sheepishly.

Jaebeom sets the cake down in front of Jinyoung and checks his phone for the time to see a row of zeros. Perfect timing.

He leans over to give Jinyoung a soft kiss.

“Happy birthday, Jinyoungie,” he whispers against Jinyoung’s lips.

“Thank you,” Jinyoung mumbles, raising a hand to cup Jaebeom’s face. He pecks Jaebeom on the lips twice more before pulling away to regard the cake.

As birthday cakes go, it’s not very impressive. In fact, it’s just a small chocolate cake with the words “Happy birthday, Jinyoung!” written across it in white icing, but Jinyoung looks decidedly pleased anyway. 

“Go on, make a wish.”

He takes a few photos of Jinyoung with his camera, eyes closed as he makes a wish, handsome features softly illuminated by candlelight, and another well-timed one where Jaebeom managed to catch Jinyoung blowing out the candle. 

“Where’d you get this from?” Jinyoung asks, licking a bit of frosting off his index finger.

“Do you have such little faith in me that you wouldn’t believe I made it?” Jaebeom feigns offence. 

Jinyoung snorts. “I love your cooking but we both know you can’t bake for shit, hyung.”

“Fair point,” Jaebeom laughs. “It was my mom. She dropped it off today while we were practicing.”

“_What?_” Jinyoung glares at Jaebeom. “Why did you make her do that? She’s busy enough running the cafe as it is!” 

“She _offered_ to, Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebeom tells him, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Half of the time his mother asks after Jinyoung before she even remembers to ask how Jaebeom is doing. “She says she misses you and that she wishes you a happy and healthy year.”

“Oh. I’ll have to send her a thank you message.”

“Yeah, but later though. I’m dying to eat this cake,” Jaebeom whines.

They end up eating the cake whole without cutting it, because Jaebeom forgot to bring a knife out with him and it was too much effort to make another trip to the kitchen.

———

“You know it’s been ten years since our audition,” Jaebeom says when they’re curled up together in bed. “Which means it’s the tenth time I’m celebrating your birthday with you.”

Jinyoung hums. “I knew it’s been ten years since we’ve known each other but I guess I hadn’t thought about it that way.”

Jaebeom isn’t surprised. Like him, Jinyoung has never been one to care much about celebrating his own birthday. They tend to put a lot more thought and effort into each other’s birthdays. 

Jaebeom thinks about all the circumstances that have brought them together. He didn’t much believe in fate before, but at some point in the time that he has known Jinyoung, that had started to change. Now, he believes they were meant to meet, that they are meant to revolve around one another and complement each other to become their best selves. His life has become so undeniably intertwined with Jinyoung’s and it’s only made his world more vibrant. He doesn’t believe for a second that this all happened by chance.

Jaebeom rolls over so that he’s lying half on top of Jinyoung.

“Thank you,” he mumbles, nuzzling at Jinyoung’s neck. He smells like Jaebeom’s shower gel, except a hundred times better. “For keeping me around. For letting me spend your last ten birthdays with you.”

“Feeling sentimental again tonight, hyung?” Jinyoung teases, fingers tickling him where his hand is resting on Jaebeom’s sensitive lower back. 

Jaebeom squirms and nips at Jinyoung’s jaw with his teeth in protest. He doesn’t dignify him with a response. It’s not like Jinyoung doesn’t know by now that a good majority of Jaebeom’s waking (and sleeping) thoughts are about Jinyoung, or Jinyoung and Jaebeom. 

“I kind of wish I could’ve done more for you today, though.”

“I loved it,” Jinyoung says softly. Strong arms wrap around Jaebeom securely. “I wouldn’t want it any other way. Thank you.”

Jaebeom knows that any other person would likely find his love too overbearing, would feel smothered by the intensity of his emotions, but he also knows that he could only ever feel this way about Jinyoung.

“Love you,” Jaebeom says, because he never gets tired of saying it.

“I know,” Jinyoung whispers, running his fingers soothingly through Jaebeom’s hair, lulling him to sleep faster than his nighttime reading ever has. "I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a rush because I decided last minute on Jinyoung's birthday that I'd had enough of feeling emotional about JJP's 10 year anniversary since they both won the JYP open auditions, so I apologise for any errors. 
> 
> I'm always in awe of the history and depth of JJP's relationship and, to top it all off, after I got the idea to write this, Jaebeom started his [birthday message](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2tpq3LgbRX/) to Jinyoung with "Soulmate Jinyoungie," which kind of nicely went with the theme of this fic.
> 
> Any kudos and/or comments are always welcome and appreciated—I love hearing your thoughts! Thank you for reading. ♡


End file.
